


The Will of D

by blackriddlerose



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Robin meets with my OCs Rayven and Rygin (from my other OP stories) and learns about what exactly the Will of D is.  Of course, this is just my theory.Originally posted in 2014, with some minor edits.  Cross posted.





	The Will of D

Robin sat at the kitchen table reading a book when Rayven walked in grumbling about something. She watched as the woman grabbed an apple and sat down, an angry sigh escaping her lips. 

The war had just ended and Luffy's message was sent out to her and the others and Rayven had been busy through it all. Robin had kept her poker face during the whole ordeal, but inside she had been crying for Luffy. But that pain has morphed into determination to improve her skills and make her captain proud when the met again in two years.

"What's the problem Rayven-san?" Robin asked, closing her book. She enjoyed talking to the younger woman since she was full of information and knew things in history that Robin did not.

"Those damn D's are giving me a headache again," the woman replied, taking a bite of her green apple.

"D's?"

"Yeah, Dragon and Teach."

"How so?" Robin asked, curious now. She was still cautious of Dragon and had yet to officially meet him, but knowing he was Luffy's father eased the tension a little.

"Dragon's being a pain in the ass again with all the work he wants me to do and Teach just pisses me off. I need to get around to killing him one of these days," the woman replied.

Robin smiled at that last part. "Why do you refer to them as D's?"

"It's what they are and what makes them so annoying," Rayven responded, taking another bite of her apple.

Robin looked at Rayven curiously, sensing she was about to learn something interesting again.

"The D, their Defiance," Rayven answered, expecting Robing to already know.

"Defiance? Is that what the D stands for?"

"You don't know?" Rayven asked surprised.

"No," the older woman replied simply.

"The will to defy," Rayven answered, her teeth tearing off another bite of the apple.

"Defy what?"

"The Fates," Rayven said nonchalantly. "Everyone's life is dictated by the Fates. All their decisions are not truly their decisions. They are just following the path the Fates laid out for them," Rayven explained, finishing her apple. 

"Except for the D's. They are the special ones," she continued. "The Fates can't write fates for them. Those with the name D are free to make their own decisions, create their own paths. That's why their lives are generally harsher than others," the woman said as she tossed her apple core into the trash can nearby. "But they are truly free, not governed by this world or the next's laws, and that' why they can smile at death. Because they have no regrets."

Robin nodded her head, taking all of it in. It seemed so simple now that she thought of it.

"Also, they are capable of liberating others. Those they care about, those they befriend, are freed from their paths. Not quite the same way, but still free. Their paths created by the Fates are still there but they are able to branch off, to make their own paths."

Rayven watched the Strawhat pirate smile fondly. "How did this begin?" Robin asked.

"There are many theories, but the answer lies on Raftel."

"The Void History?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. One theory is that the first D was born a regular man but somehow was able to escape his path and the Fates, impressed with his will power, they bestowed upon him the title of D. Other theories have it tied to Devil Fruits or demigods," Rayven finished.

"Interesting," Robin said.

"Rayven!" Rygin yelled, bursting into the kitchen with a paniced look on his face.

"What now?" Rayven asked, looking up at her apprentice.

"Dragon needs you immediately," the young child said.

Rayven let out an irritated sigh before getting up, following the small child to the door.

"Thank you," Robin said as the woman was leaving.

Rayven grunted her 'you're welcome' before closing the door behind her.


End file.
